Us In Albia!
by Kiz2002
Summary: A story about me and my cousins getting stuck in Albia...PG because of kisspopping, norn romance and stuff. It gets better as it goes on, I think. Me and my cousins actually made this up at a sleepover.{Complete!}
1. The Day Has Come

It was the day of the sleepover, I couldn't wait. It was at my cousin's house, and I was just walking there.  
Oh. My name is Kiz. My cousins are Ruby and Z.  
Anyway. I got there and we were all like, yay! Z said, "How about we go on Creatures!"  
Of course we both agreed, we love Creatures!  
So he put the PC on, and we got the game running. A norn had just been born. His name was Alex.  
"He's so cute!" I sighed. I loved little Alex! I wasn't alone, Ruby had a little special norn too, he was called Joe.  
"So Z, who's your favourite norn?" I asked. He simply replied, "Sparkle.  
"Ok," I said, then looked in my bag. I found a strange thing, that I knew I didn't pack.  
I took it out, and examined it. It looked a bit like a remote control, only it had about 4 buttons. I showed my cousins.  
"Great."  
"Whatever."  
"Come on!" I cried. "I didn't pack this! It's probably some sort of magical device-"  
They raised their eyebrows at me, and Z continued gazing at Sparkle.  
I sighed. "Z, it's a NORN! Can't you help me with this?"  
He groaned, and turned to me, grabbing the thing.  
"Hey!"  
"What does it do?" he asked himself, and then turned to Sparkle.  
He pushed a button, and everything turned white. None of us could see a thing, except for the whiteness.  
"AAAAAGGHHHHh!" We all screamed.  
"Yeah, I know! Now I can't see Sparkle anymore!"  
Me and Ruby groaned. Then we could see.  
"Phew," I smiled, and we were all happy for a second-  
"AAAAAAAGGHHHH!" we screamed for the second time.  
We were-  
In Albia.  
"Kiz, what did your stupid object DO to us?"Z sobbed.  
"Come on, it isn't too bad." I tried to be calm, but inside I was totally freaking out.  
"Hey look!" Ruby pointed. It was the norns of our affection-I mean the norns we liked the most! We were'nt in love with the norns..I'm telling the truth! We weren't in love with them...oh, just carry on reading would you?  
"Sparkle!" Z cried and ran over to her. He hugged her. "Wow," he whispered to us. "We can actually feel the norns! Her hair is so soft!"  
"Of course we can feel them..." I began, in a much worse state now. "We ARE norns!"  
He was smiling, but just then his face fell. "Uhh...excuse me?"  
"We were too shocked to realise before. But we are norns..." I was a Banana norn. Z was a Brown norn, and Ruby was a Pixie norn.  
"Let's explore!" Ruby suggested happily.  
"Ruby!" we both sighed.   
"This isn't the time," I told her.  
"I'm going," she announced. "But you can't leave me out there..with the Grendels.."  
We all looked at each other and cried, "GRENDELS!"  
"I forgot! Come on guys, let's all go around Albia together." I suggested, and they agreed.  
We passed the incubator, and grabbed Joe, Alex and Sparkle. They were used to Grendels.  
"Let's go, guys...this is gonna be a big adventure." 


	2. Not All Is Well

The days were long, and the nights even longer. As we weren't used to being norns, it wasn't easy to get to sleep or anything. Well, except for Ruby.  
She was settling in like she'd been a little Pixie norn all her life.  
"Wow, Rubes, you're really fitting in," I grinned.  
My cousin shrugged. "Well, I'm a norn, aren't I? Now come on. Let's go explore the grendel tree."  
I did a double take."Uhh...Ruby, NO."  
"Well I'm going.." she began. "And I don't want to go alone..."  
I closed my eyes. "OK, fine. Let's all go." So we got out norns, and set off.  
"I know the way," Ruby pushed out in front. "You OK, Joe?" Joe nodded.  
"How'd he..." I looked over at Katy's most loved norn. "Joe? Can you understand me?"  
"Yes," he replied. I was shocked.  
"Norns can speak, Kiz..." Ruby told me like it was obvious. "You couldn't understand them before, but now we're all norns, you can."  
"Hey, Alex," I smiled. "See, now I can talk to you. So what's it like being a norn?"  
"You should know, you are one," he replied.  
"Ah, but I used to be human."  
"Human?" he blinked."Uhh.."  
"Never mind," I interrupted.  
"Look," Ruby said. "The lift is there."  
I sighed. "What a beautiful world we live in..."  
"I know," Sparkle grinned. "But we're used to it now."  
"I'm not sure if we can all fit in the lift..." Ruby told us.  
"So, what's it actually like living a carefree life like this..." I asked some norns passing by.  
"Is anyone listening to me?" Ruby shouted impatiently.  
"Shut up, Ruby. Now, Sparkle.." Z said.  
She groaned and grabbed Joe, pushing the red lift button.  
"Wait up!" Me and Z shouted simultaneously. We all jumped into the lift.  
"Uh..is this safe?" I asked Sparkle. She shrugged. Now I was nervous.  
We all reached the top. It looked great, with the cable car and the bushes and everything..and it really was cool. Until...  
The Grendel came out behind the tree. Me and Z screamed, while Ruby, being a carefree norn, just stood there talking.  
"Sparkle, Alex!" I yelled. "What happens now?"  
"What's wrong? It's not like it's coming near us."Alex told me.  
"I've seen lots of norns die from Glycotoxin! That's what you get from Grendels," I added.  
The beast came near us, and began to beat me up, I screamed yet again.  
"Get OFF!"  
Alex pushed me out of the way and began to fight the grendel. I was too much in pain to notice anything. I started to cough, and realised I was ill from glycotoxin.  
I closed my eyes, and didn't remember any more. When I opened them, I was in the garden.  
"What.."  
"Shh!" Alex whispered. "You need your rest. You're ill."  
I thought back to the grendel icident. "Alex, you saved me."  
He smiled and nodded. "Unfortunately, I caught your disease, and we shouldn't go near any other norns incase they catch it."  
"Oh, Alex, you didn't need to save me..."  
"But you would have got even more ill if I had left you, and how could I leave you there?"  
I smiled. Alex was such a caring norn. "You're the best. Thank you so much, Alex."  
"It's OK, really."  
"Would you have done that for any other norn?" I was curious to know.  
"Uhh...well, yeah, I suppose I couldn't leave any norn to get hurt. Well.."  
"What?" I asked.  
"No offence, but your cousin Ruby is really annoying. Maybe I wouldn't try so hard to save her..."  
I grinned. "Yeah, she is annoying, isn't she."  
"You better lie here," he told me, getting a blanket. "Lie by the stove. It'll keep you warm."  
"Thanks," I looked at him. "Please don't leave me."  
"I won't. I'll look after you,"  
My heart filled with love. Although he was a norn, I really think I loved him. After all, I was a norn too, and none of us had a clue how to get home...so I guess it was OK to love him.  
I closed my eyes, and Alex went to sleep as well.  
When we both awoke, Ruby was there.  
"Go away," Alex muttered, still half asleep.  
She turned to me. "Kiz, I'm sorry I led you into the grendel tree. OK? Seeya."  
The norn walked away.  
"I bet someone told her to do that," Alex pointed out, and I agreed.  
"I'm liking her less and less since she's been a norn," and this time Alex agreed.  
"You better?" he asked me, and I nodded.  
"Thanks to you," I told him happily. "Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about me though,"  
"But I care about you," I said with concern.  
"Really?"   
"Yes, Alex. I-" I was going to say I love you, but decided to get to know him a little better before I told him that. So instead I said, "I think you're great."  
He smiled, and said the same back to me. I was so happy, I wanted to stay a norn forever now.  
"Shall we go and see what the others are doing?" He suggested.  
"Um, OK," I replied, and we ran off together.  
"Hi guys," we said to all the norns. They said 'hi' back, exept Z. He was quiet.  
"Are you alright?" I asked him.  
He shrugged and mumbled something.  
"Well," Sparkle cleared her throat. "I've, uhh..."  
"She's had a baby," Z muttered, in a bad mood.  
"Oh...congrats," I looked over at Z. I knew how much he liked Sparkle. "I'm sorry, Z," I whispered and he forced a smile.  
"So...where is it?" I continued.   
"I'll show ya," Sparkle made a guesture which said, 'follow me!' so we all did. The baby was near the temple. It was a girl, a banana/pixie crossbreed.  
"She's so cute," Alex said.  
"Isn't she just? Her name's Lilexia. That's a cool name, don't you think?"  
We agreed.  
"So, Sparkle..." I began. "Who's it's father?" I knew it wasn't Z, due to his bad mood. But it wasn't impossible.  
"Oh, Joe."  
"What?" Ruby was horrified, and I was too. "Where is he?!" She looked around and couldn't see him.  
"I'm sorry," Sparkle said apologetically. "I didn't know that you'd care. If I did, I wouldn't have done it, I swear..."  
"Someone else cares, too," I said under my breath and looked at Z, but he was looking at the floor.  
"What?"   
"Nothing," I said to Sparkle. "We'd better go. Seeya, guys." And with that me and Alex ran off.  
"Wanna go to the desert island?" he asked me. "Nobody could bother us there."  
"Sure," I smiled, and we ran to the submarine. In no time we got to the island.  
"So..." I looked around, and my smile faded as I saw a norn. But I'd never seen this one before.  
"Alex," I whispered. "Who's he?"  
"Oh...that's Zero. I forgot. He lives here, but he's nice. Just shy."  
"Well, can we get ridof him?" I hissed.  
Alex went up to Zero. "Hi."  
"Hello," Zero replied.  
"Please leave us alone, Zero. We came here to get away from everything back home...but you'd like it. Do you want a girlfriend?"  
"Uhh..." Zero didn't know what to say.  
"'Cos there's loadsa girls back home. Come on, now..." Alex grabbed Zero and pushed him into the submarine.  
"Bye bye, now," he grinned, waving at an angry Zero.  
"He'll enjoy it at home," I told Alex. "Wait-home. I said home."  
"Well, it kinda is," Alex smiled.  
"You're right," I said happily. "I really am at home. I've never felt this way...when I was a human, I never really felt at home anywhere, until now...oh Alex, I'm home!"  
"Speak no more," he whispered, and with that he grabbed me and kissed me.  
So this was what it was like to be in paradise. Palm trees, sand, and the norn I loved.  
  
OK...thanks for reading! Please R&R this chapter, and pretty soon there will be another chapter or two coming your way! 


	3. Disaster Strikes

I smiled in my sleep, stirring slightly.  
  
"Kiz, wake up," a desperate voice was saying.  
  
"Mmmmm," I said happily, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"KIZ!!"  
  
"Huh?" I woke up with a jolt then.  
  
It was Alex. My norn boyfriend. But of course, I was now a norn, so the species difference..well, wasn't a difference anymore.  
  
"What's wrong? Or are you just waking me up?"  
  
"Kiz...it's awful," Alex looked worried.  
  
I waited patiently. And waiting patiently is good for me, since as a human I was very, and I mean VERY, impatient...well anyway:  
  
"Kiz, your cousin...Ruby..."  
  
"What?" I was alarmed. "She's..she's not dead, is she? Because if she is..." I got up, worried, and started pacing around the desert island Alex had taken me to.  
  
"No, no no. She's not dead. I hope not..." Alex didn't look so sure. "She's missing, that's all."  
  
"That's just as bad!!! Eem very worried!" I stoped. "Did I just say 'eem?'"  
  
"Uhh..yeah."  
  
I shrugged. "Let's go back for help. I began to sweat. And since I had fur, things began to get very hot.  
  
"Kiz, please don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. Anyway, you even said it, she was getting annoying..."  
  
I looked at him with my big blue eyes. "Alex," I said softly. "Alex, Ruby's my cousin. She may be annoying, but I do love her."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"What?" then I smiled. "Right back at ya." I kissed him. "Now please, can we look for her?" He nodded as we walked to the submarine, and we eventually arrived by the sub bay cave on the other side. We saw Z, Ruby's sister.  
  
"Oh, Z!" Without thinking I threw my arms around him. "Z, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah. Just worried. I mean, where is she? Ruby, I mean..."  
  
"Who knows," Alex sighed.  
  
"I've already asked all of the other norns. They haven't seen her." Z told us. "She's just...nowhere, and I never thought I'd say this, but I miss her so much!"  
  
"Yeah, me too...this world is causing a few problems for us, huh..."  
  
Z nodded. "Maybe...maybe we should go back. To Earth."  
  
"Hello, if we could do that we'd have done it days ago. We're stuck. But it's not all bad." I grinned at Alex.  
  
"Yes, it is..." Z glanced over at Sparkle, who was with Joe.  
  
"Do you think that's why she left?" I nodded over at them.  
  
"How do you know she's left?"  
  
"I'm just assumming...but do you think? Well, let's think. Where would she go?"  
  
"She's a norn now. She's changed in more ways than one." Z pointed out.  
  
"Oh, let's just go..." I walked off with Alex and Z right behind me.  
  
"Sparkle! Have you.."  
  
"Seen Ruby?" she interrupted. "Nope. Z just asked me. I haven't seen her since yesterday, anyway..."  
  
"Wait, I hear something..." And I could. It was very, very distant, but I could spot it a mile off. It was peircing, and deadly, it sounded like...Ruby's scream.  
  
Thanks for reading! The final chapter will be coming soon... 


	4. Ruby's Pain

All of the norns looked at each other, with that same horrified expression.  
  
"Ok...what was that?" Sparkle asked.  
  
"You really need to ask that? It was Ruby. Come on," then I stopped dead. "Well, it would help if we knew where she was."  
  
"Where does it sound like it's coming from?" Alex said.  
  
"Up.." I looked up, and I heard the piercing scream again. "The tree. The Grendel tree..."  
  
"She's getting beaten up by a grendel? Oh no," Z said with horror.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to go up there and find out." I didn't want to do this at all, but I felt as if I had no choice. Ruby was my cousin. I had to save her!  
  
Alex pressed the lift button, and me, Z, Sparkle, Alex and Joe all squeezed into it. The lift was very full, I can tell you.  
  
"I'm scared," Sparkle admitted, and I was too. I didn't know what was happening to Ruby.  
  
"Ruby!" I called. We were nearly at the the Grendel tree, but I couldn't see my cousin. "Ruby? Where are you?"  
  
"Kiz!" I heard her shout.  
  
"Oh well, at least she's here! Ruby!" Z called to her.  
  
"Kiz? Z? Help me!"  
  
We finally got to the top. Ruby, nor the grendel, could be seen.  
  
"Uhh...where are you?" Sparkle's voice quivered.  
  
"I'm...aggghhh!! Here! Hurry!"  
  
"What's up? Are you in pain?" I darted around, looking for her. I could hear her very clearly, but couldn't see her.  
  
"Kiz! The tree!" Alex had pulled across a branch and Ruby was sitting there, alone, looking very rough and beaten.  
  
"Ruby?" I said again, taking another look around the area she had been found in. "Um, what happened?"  
  
"Tell us everything!" Joe said, and Ruby glared at him. Instead, she looked at me.  
  
"Kiz, it was awful. I think it's gone now..."  
  
"The grendel?"  
  
"What? No. The Hand."  
  
"The Hand," I said, disbelieveingly. "The Hand beat you up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But that's not right," Z scratched his head, confused. "We're usually the hand. This is my Albia, right? So who could be on the computer?"  
  
"Computer?" Sparkle, Joe and Alex said simultaneously. "That's a thing that teaches words." Sparkle explained.  
  
"No, not in our world. Your Dad could be on it." I pointed out. "Or your mum. Or..."  
  
"Syeta," we all said. Syeta was Z and Ruby's cousin(not mine)who sometimes came round their house. She hated Creatures, so it wouldn't be a surprise that she decided to hit one of our norns...  
  
"It had to be her," Ruby silently cried. "I don't like this any more. I want to go home."  
  
"As do we all," I had to admit this world really didn't suit me any more.  
  
"But how do we get out..."  
  
Thanks for reading! R&R please! OK, so it's not the last chapter. But the next one will be! 


	5. How do we get out?

"Right. So it's settled then....we're leaving! Now," I announced.  
  
"But Kiz...we don't know how!" Objected Z.  
  
"And I thought you liked it here. I thought you liked...me," Alex mumbled.  
  
I went quiet. "Alex...it's not that. It was ok here, and you've been great. But I'm not a norn,"  
  
"You look like one..." Sparkle pointed out.  
  
"But we're not," Ruby told her. "We don't belong here. It was great, getting to know you...well," Ruby slightly glared at Joe, who replied, "what?"  
  
"I think you know," she simply said.  
  
"Ruby...is this about our baby? Because I found out something. Joe wasn't the father."  
  
"Really?" Z and Ruby's eyes lit up.  
  
"No," Joe continued. "It was a mistake. It was Joey, some other norn."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. Well, maybe norns don't have eyebrows. But whatever. "Right. And you thought it was you? Surely you'd REMEMBER...well, kisspopping...Sparkle, right?"  
  
"Um..." Joe looked blank. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So...Sparkle..." Z looked at her. Sparkle grinned, and asked, "are you Ok?"  
  
He smiled back. "I'm great." Sparkle joined him, and Joe shrugged and walked over to Ruby who was practically jumping for joy. I laughed at her.  
  
"This is serious, though. Come on. We gotta get out," so once again we operated the lift, and made it go down. Way down, to the temple.  
  
"Ok, now I'm stuck," I moaned. "How WILL we get out of here? I liked Albia. I really did. But now, it's getting tiresome..."  
  
"I know what you mean," Z mumbled. "If I ever have to eat another piece of cheese or a carrot again..."  
  
"I miss everyone. Except Syeta," Ruby said with hatred in her eyes. I had to think. We needed to get home. There had to be a way.  
  
After a minute or so, I jumped up. "Oh! Oh!" I said over and over again.  
  
"Kiz, you sound like a lunatic," Alex joked. At least, I think he was joking. "What's up?"  
  
"I...I've got it!"  
  
"What?" Z asked hopefully.  
  
"Can we get home?" Ruby said.  
  
"I think so. Remember how we got in?"  
  
Ruby tried to think. "We were playing Creatures..."  
  
"Duh," Z interrupted. "We had that remote thingy..." He smiled as he realised what I was thinking. But then his face fell. "Kiz, It's a good enough idea. But we have no idea at all where that thing is."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to look for it!" I smiled, but the others groaned.  
  
"Count me out," Joe muttered. "Albia is huge. It could be anywhere..."  
  
"It's not THAT big," I protested. "Anyway. Think back to where we got in."  
  
"By the kitchen," Ruby remembered.  
  
"That's right," Z said. "But there's nothing around there. The computer. That's..."  
  
Me, Ruby and Z grinned at one another.  
  
"It's the way we got in...it's the way we'll get out," I told them.  
  
"But...our computer teaches you words," Alex replied. "Now if you had that remote thing you got in with, it would get you out. But we can't find it."  
  
"Look around the computer," I ordered Ruby. "I'll look around the kitchen. And Z, look right by the incubator!"  
  
So we all went to our places, our norns helping. Just then Ruby screamed.  
  
"What?" I said in horror.  
  
"I...I've found it!" Ruby held up an object, which was....the remote! I was so happy, I was practically crying.  
  
"Yay!!" I exclaimed, and gave everyone a hug! "We're going home..." I sung. Then I realised, I'd be leaving Alex, Sparkle, Joe, everyone.  
  
"Guys," I said softly. "We have to go,"  
  
"Don't," Sparkle ordered.  
  
"We have to," Z told her. "We'll miss you all...."  
  
"Ready?" Ruby quickly said.  
  
"Already?" I whined. "Well...goodbye,"  
  
"This isn't goodbye. We'll see you. You just won't see us..." Z explained, but didn't think they understood him.  
  
I gave Alex a huge hug. Z hugged Sparkle, and Ruby did the same to Joe, holding the remote in the other hand/paw.  
  
After a couple of seconds, when we were about to let go, a white flash began.  
  
"Ruby, you pressed it?!" I said, horrified. "No! Not yet..."  
  
It was so bright, none of us could see. Nothing. We didn't know where we where, whether we were human or not, nothing....  
  
I tried to speak. And succeeded. "G...guys?" I stuttered.  
  
I could see! We were back at Z and Ruby's house! I was ecstatic.  
  
"We're....we're back! I gave Ruby and Z a huge hug, and it was a minute before we could think, or realise anything...  
  
Luckily, I came to my senses quicker than my cousins. I noticed that three other people were standing with us.  
  
"Wh...who are you?" Z asked, seeing them too. I didn't need to ask.  
  
"It's you...isn't it?" I hissed.  
  
"I...I guess," Alex moved around. "Now this is weird."  
  
"But cool!" Ruby squeaked. "Joe! Alex! Sparkle! You're here! But how..."  
  
"We were holding them when you accidentally pressed the remote!" Z said quietly.  
  
"Wow," I simply said.  
  
"What are we going to tell Mum and Dad? Or Syeta?" Ruby whispered.  
  
"They're...friends from school?" I shrugged, then grinned. "It'll work."  
  
"This is just...fantastic!" Z exclaimed again. "Now, what do you wanna do? Play Creatures?"  
  
We all laughed. "I think we've had enough of that for now!"  
  
So true it was. But if it hadn't have been for Albia, we would've never met the norns of our dreams. I say 'norns...' Oh well. Now we were happy, and would be for a long time!  
  
And I'm done! Yay!!! If you're still reading this, thanks! I really hope you liked this story! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and of course to Ruby and Z!! 


End file.
